Max's perfect family
by Sith Jesto
Summary: How will change the destinity if Max turn Lucy before the final battle. Will Max have his perfect family? How will the boys react? David centric mostly, but the other main charchters got large part in the story too.
1. Chapter 1

**!! Grammar is most probably not too good, English isn't my first language, but I do my best but... you will see, so this is a warning!!**

/the dialog's first part is from the movie/

'communication in their mind' , "talking" , _thinking_

"Oh, it's delicious."

"Thank you."

"Thorn, stop that! What's the matter, Lucy?"

"It's just old memories coming back."

"No, seriously, why are you so jumpy tonight?"

"Well, it's something Sam said... he came into the store this afternoon. It was just a kid's imagination, I'm sure, but... he seemed so sincere, but... It's insane."

"Tell me. I promise not to laugh. Honest."

"Oh Max. Sam come into the shop and started talking about vampires, and such nonsense. I don't know what got into him; he was always a god boy. Where could he get all these silly ideas? And on the top of that, there is my oldest, Michael; I'm worried about him, since we came to Santa Carla, he changed so much, I don't know what to do with him any more …"

Uneasy feeling sneaked into Max's soul as he listened to Lucy's tail, her voice slowly faded into the background as he turned inward, toward the link he shared with all his childe. He blocked their contact before his outing with Lucy in hope he could spend a calm, undisturbed night with his chosen, but now he started to regret his decision. Who knew how much trouble his boys could get in while he wasn't looking?

As Max opened the closed link, his sense alerted him to the void, where once Marko's place was in his mind. He carefully stretched out with his sense, feeling his other childes. He tried to reach them, but his usually mental call wasn't enough to penetrate their agitated, and anguish filled mind. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated to let go of a small energy with his mental shout in hope that would penetrate their rage clouded minds.

'STOP!' The young vampires recoiled in shock; the red cloud slowly lifted from their mind, leaving its weak confusion and hurt.

'Boys!' his voice washed over their mind.

'Max?!' David's voice sounded uncharacteristically shaky and shocked, not even close to the cocky boy's he raised. Max's frown deepened, he sent soothing energy toward his boys.

'What happened with Marko?' Max demanded. After a few second of silence, Dwayne answered; his call resonated with his sorrow 'He died.'

'The younger boy and his friends killed him and steeled away Laddie and Star.' Paul added.

'She betrayed us.' David growled angrily. Max knew well how hard David take betrayals from the once close to him. David's short human life was full with betrayals; Max did everything in his power to reestablish and win over David's trust, and teach the boy how to trust again. Max sent soothing energy toward David, to try to calm his childe down, before Max turned his attention back toward his boys.

'Boys come home 'he ordered. When he felt his childes did as they were told. He pulled back from his thought to the present, Lucy still complained about how much Michael changed. Her gaze filled with worry for her child, Max was sure he chosen well this time, Lucy would be a good mate and mother for his boys. He smiled and put a calming hand on hers.

"Don't worry Lucy, the boys are just boys." He took her hand in his "Everything will be alright, maybe a drink would help. Bit of wine, perhaps?"

"Oh well, maybe a slip won't hurt." Lucy blushed as she held up her glass; Max smiled and poured her from his special bottle of wine. His eyes glittered with happiness as she gulped down the drink which was laced with his blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy felt the world was turning around her, her sense buzzed, her head felt foggy, and a faint tingle sensation traveled all over her skin. But it all seemed to lose its importance as she started mesmerized into Max's warm brown eyes. She beamed when Max's strong arms cradled her closer to his chest. Her eyes closed on their own accord, she felt safe like she was in heaven. She couldn't remember when she felt so needed, protected, loved and hungry…

Frown married her face. Why would be she hungry? She just had a delicate dinner with Max. _So strange_, she thought. But before she could further analyze her feelings, Max lips sealed her own, stealing away her breath. Her mind went blank as she returned the kiss.

As her hand snaked in his shirt, she couldn't help but wonder what got into her, she never was like this, not even drunk… Max's lips made their way down her neck nipping, piercing the skin carefully, she gasped at the sensation when Max started to suck softly on a spot. Suddenly Lucy's legs went week, her eyes gazed over.

"Max?" her voice wasn't more just a whisper, she almost couldn't even hear it herself, but it seemed Max was able to hear her, he slowly raised his face, and turned toward her. His eyes flashed in a yellowish light, his lips were red and his voice husky with desire as he spoke.

"My beloved." For Lucy it seemed his hand raised in slow motion and held close to her lips, her mouth felt suddenly dry. His seductively whispered strangely echoed in her mind, like a silent command what you couldn't deny. "_Drink."_

She took hold of his hand, her mouth closed on his skin and bit into it, warm blood flushed in her mouth, and wave of pleasure shoot through her very being, before the darkness claimed her.

--

Voices, foreign but still familiar voices pulled her from sleep. She felt groggy as she sat up on Max's sofa. Her vision swam before everything snapped back into focus. Her brown frowned; everything seemed so much brighter, and accurate.

Then she heard it again, Max's voice come from the direction of the hall. She stood; her leg was wobbly for the first few steps as she made her way toward the voices. Before she could reach the hall, Max called for her:

"Ah Lucy, you're awake. I hope we didn1t wake you." Max smile at her, his eyes were full of love as he pulled her in to his arms. "Please, let me introduce my boys to you." As Lucy stepped out to the corridor she saw Max's boys the first time. No, not the first time, she remembered them from the other day. They were the biker band whom she saw at Max's.

_"Strange boys." _Max's voice echoed in her memories.

"_No just young." _was her answer, now she could place why there was that pleased, almost fatherly smile on Max's lips. _Oh Max,_ Lucy thought. How much he could love his sons, if he wanted to know how his love interest would react to them. She blushed at her silly thought, and smiled kindly at the boys.

„Boys, she is Lucy. Lucy they are my boys. The one with long dark hair is Dwayne; the long blond haired one is Paul, and last but not least, in all black is David." Dwayne and Paul shared a small smile behind David's back, who was too busy glaring at Max to notice their action. Her smile never wavered as she watched the exchange; she felt there was something she was missing but she felt Max would tell her if it was important.

"It was nice to meet you boys."

"Go to your rooms. We will talk later" Max pulled her to his side and started to laid her away, with a last nod he dismissed his boys. As they moved away, she felt eyes following her every move. Lucy glanced back and her gaze lock with David's ice blue eyes. She felt a small shiver run down her spin, he looked like as if he was studying her, seizing her up, before he nodded and disappeared up to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

David climbed up the stairs; he could see his brothers were patiently waiting for him, before Marco's room. Apprehension felt him as he stepped closer to the empty room; his blue eyes surveyed what little possession Marco had.

The room mirrored Marco's personality well; the boy's comic was laid on the floor where he left it when they last were at Max's, his guitar stood near the bed. New wave of grief stuck David as the unavoidable truth hit him again one of them, one of his brothers was gone forever. David felt Dwayne's hand as the dark vampire squeezed his shoulder in a silent support before he stepped inside the room to pull the door close. It felt as if with the closed door one part of their life closed too. Paul watched solemnly, before he spoke.

"So Max finally chosen a mate?"

"Hmm, its looks like." David answered absentmindedly.

"We almost died the last time he tried it." Dwayne's deep voice sent shiver down their spin, the young vampires grimaced at the memory. David's hand unconsciously moved to touch his side, where Max's last mate candidate stuck him, almost killing the blond vampire. David couldn't help about the shudder even more.

"She smell nice, I don't think she will be problem. But her sons on the other hand…" David trailed off; the day's events still fresh in their mind. Paul looked down the stairs, before he turned back toward his friends.

"What you think he would do?"

"What ever he want." Dwayne stated his voice full of misgiving. They all were familiar with Max long enough to knew the older vampire didn't know the meaning of the word, forgiveness.

--

Maximilian helped Lucy to the master bedroom; he laid her down, and made sure she was in a deep sleep before his departure. As he flied toward the Emerson's house, he could easily pick up Laddie's confusion, growing hunger and fear. The boys' little brother was still too young to turn him fully or to understand what's going on around him. When his boys first bring around the lad, he had misgiving about turning one so young; he knew how hard it was on the young ones.

He stepped in the shadows to hid his present from the young mortals around him, waited and observed the groups interaction. He knew Lucy's integration to his family would be smoother with her sons intact and alive, well as alive a vampire could be. A faint whine caught his ear; his gaze settled on the young vampire, the childe called for his brothers' protection, Max was sure the young one could feel the void what Marko left in his mind. Once the lad was removed from that silly girl's care, Max was sure he would become a fine vampire once. He was sure Lucy would love to baby him. He smiled at the thought; his canines glittered in the moonlight.

The pseudo-hunters should be easy pry, he wasn't sure if he should let them became a family or a dessert… he would think about it later. And of course there was Star, beautiful, young, traitorous Star. She was more trouble then she was worth of. But killing her just now could cause trouble, if Michael loving embrace around her waist mean anything.

He decide he would came back tomorrow, when their attention drop. He will came back to collect what was his. He felt the sun's calling, it would rise whiten an hour, he turned around and flow home. But he would be back soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michael paced up and down, his sense was on full alert, and he could easily pick up the other half-vampires in the house as well the humans. Their blood smelled so sweet, so seductive. It called out for him, he could feel his canines growing He shook his head to try to dispel his raising hunger.

They waited for the vampires all night and the following day, but the vampire boys never appeared. The night fallen again, so the waiting continued. _Where could they be? What taking them so long?_ The wind get stronger, the windows were racked by its strength. The light flickered out, he turned around, and he could hear his brother's fast breathing not far from him, the Frogs' hart bit from the other side of the room.

David appeared before him, his face angelic, while his blue eyes cold and merciless, Michael heard Sam's distance cry "Oh shit." Before all hell broke lose.

The other vampires emerged from the other side of the room. Pinning the hunter-brothers, to the floor, Star screamed in fright as she shrank back to the corner, clutching Laddie to herself. Michael saw the youngest vampire's wide eyed look, as he watched the events around him.

Michael lunged toward David, the blond moved out of his way, in a blink of an eye he was behind Michael, pressing him up to the mantel, his hand was closed in an iron grip and pulled behind his back, effectively trapping him. Michael tried to get free without success. He half turned his face toward his enemy, an angry growl emerged form his troath; David's face was only a few inches away from his own, his ice blue eyes glittered with amusement as he whispered.

"You could have been one of us, Michael."

"I don't want to be like you." Michael snarled back, while he tried to free himself, an amused chuckle was his only reward for his struggle.

"Pity, you haven't a choice anymore." David leered; he learned even closer, Michael could feel the other boy's breathe on his neck. "Watch it Michael, watch it carefully." whispered the vampire, as he nodded toward the center of the room.

Michael's gaze flickered toward the room and his breath frozen in his throat, his mother stood in the center with Max at her side. Michael first instinct was to call out for her, to tell her to run, to escape before he saw the body; the body of Allan Frog's laying at the couples' feet.

His eyes widen as he noticed the first time her mother face. Her future was vampiric; he could clearly see the blood on her lips, her white canines flashing. His eyes flickered toward his brother. Michael saw him in the other blond vampire's hands, Sam looked shocked, and frightened, his whole frame was shaking. He could spy Star behind them, she didn't move from her corner, neither did Laddie. The other Frog brother trashed in the dark haired vampire's embraces as he cried out for his brother. The vampire was holding him tight, not letting him go.

David followed his gaze and when his eyes settled on Edgar he whispered in Michael's ears. His voice sounded seductive, tantalizing, and almost hypnotic. "He is yours." Michael shuddered. He had no doubt what the other boy mean. He knew he would become a full vampire by Edgar's death. Cold feeling settled in his stomach as he watched the young hunter.

He snapped out of his daze and intensified his struggled against David's hold; his instincts screamed, needed to run, to hide, to get away from here. He didn't want to become a monster like them, like David.

His panic gave him the needed power to manage to free himself, pushing away the blond. But before he could get away, he was slammed against the fire place again. This time it was Max holding him; Max was in his full vampire form his eyes yellowish with a hint of red. The man's hand closed around his throat, cutting off his airways. Michael desperately tried to pry open Max's finger.

Max turned toward the others in the room and ordered. "Dwayne, get the girl and Laddie home, I will deal with them later. Paul take Lucy, she is your responsibility until I arrive." Both boys nodded their understanding and moved to obey their sire.

"Max, what about this one?" Dwayne asked still holding Edgar, Max smiled.

"Brought him closer." when the boy was in reaching distant, Max looked in Edgar's eyes and ordered. "Don't move." The boy's body went limp, his eyes gazed over. Dwayne let him go, but the young hunter didn't moved, couldn't moved under the head vampire's mental influence. Max turned toward David, "Your responsibility is Sam."

David nodded, and walked up to Paul to take Sam, and pulled the boy to his chest and flyed out of the window, closely followed by Paul who guided Lucy. Dwayne walked up to Star and grabbed her by her arm, dragging her to her feet. She tried to pull away, but the full vampire was stronger. "Laddie, let's go." Dwayne ordered, the youngest vampire followed him obediently without a word of protest.

Only three of them left in the silent house. Max turned his attention back fully to Michael and the teen knew he was in deep shit.

"The only reason you are alive, is because of your mother that never forget boy." the vampire hissed. "If you try to pull something like this again in the future you will know my rage. But for now," his yellowish eyes flickered to the motionless Edgar. "You will feed." hissed the older vampire. Michael could feel as the consciousness of Max force himself on his mind. Michael felt numb, like a puppet in the hand of the master. '_Yes, now you see the true power of a Master Vampire.' _snarled in a smug voice, Max's voice in his mind.

His body stepped forward and grabbed Edgar, Michael felt his face changing as he learned forward biting in the warm flesh, delicates blood assaulting his sense, as Edgar body start to trash under him, try to free himself, as his control was returned to him, and despite that he couldn't stop, he continued to feed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

David disposed Sam Emerson in one of the empty rooms, the boy trembled, and his face was white and clammy, shock started to settle in. David frowned and left him there until he went to gather the vine bottle with Max's blood. When he arrived back, he noticed the younger boy didn't really moved; he narrowed his eyes as he studied Sam. He sensed something was amiss but couldn't put his finger on it. His body was tensed, ready to move as he held up the bottle toward Sam and ordered.

"Drink." Sam's wide blue eyes flickered between the bottle and David. David stepped closer; he was almost in reaching distance when he saw Sam's muscles tense up, just seconds before the boy lunged toward him. Even if David wouldn't notice the tense muscles, he could have easily countered Sam's attack. Before Sam could fully stand, David lunged forward, pressing down the boy to the bed, his blue eyes flashed as he started down at the boy.

"What do you think you are doing? You're still alive only because of your Mother. Who is by the way a full vampire. Just as your beloved brother if I'm not mistaken." Sam's face went deathly pale, his iris widen in panic as he shuttered.

"You will turn me to… to a vampire."

"No, only just a half. You are too young, just like Laddie." David noticed relief flash through the youngster's face. He hulled Sam up in a sitting position and pushed the bottle to his mouth. "Drink." This time David mixed suggestion to his order too, Sam's gaze unfocused for a moment as he opened his mouth to take a slip. As soon as the burning liquid was in his throat, Sam regained control over his body. He tried to cough up the vine but David's hand pressed firmly on his mouth, his blue eyes glittered with amusement as Sam was forced to swallow. "Good boy." David pulled back and sat back on the bed, leaving free place between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you care!" Sam sulked.

"I care. You are my responsibility until Max say otherwise, you became a full vampire or you die."

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm old enough." Sam's comment, stuck David as funny, he bowed his head sideway to study his new prodigal. David had a feeling he has a hard work before him, but at least he wasn't like Michael. David wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself to kill killing Michael, and that wouldn't be good for David's health with Lucy being Max's new mate and all.

"As a human, maybe not. But you aren't a human anymore. And I doubt you would like to wake one morning in a bloodbath around you." Sam balanced at David's words. "There are rules, guidelines, or what ever you want to call them, they will help you in long run to adjust to the vampire lifestyle." Sam nodded his understanding, his alarmed gaze never leaving the blond haired vampire's face.

Sam wondered how old David really was, he didn't looked that much older them Sam, maybe around Michael's age, but with vampires you could never knew. He wanted to ask a lot of thing, but he thought better of it, maybe if he knew the vampire, no he can't call him that all the time, what was his name… David. Yes, David, well if he would know better David he would ask them, maybe or maybe not.

"One of the first things you need to know is the bloodlust. It's start as a carving, like as you just start to feel hungry, as soon as you feel it you came and find me or one of the other boys. We gave you some of our own blood, it will easy the lust. If you keep it to yourself, you can go mad, and attack anything and everything around you."

Sam shuddered, he read about the bloodlust in one of the Vampire comics, he get from the Frog brothers. He couldn't sleep all night from the pictures alone, he didn't want to experience it at all, if he could help on it, even if he was depending on David or one of the other boys. It just occurred to him, Michael was a full vampire too, Sam could go to him as well, and that idea brightened him. Then he frowned, Michael never mentioned anything like this when they talk how he became a vampire.

"You didn't tell any of this to Michael?!" it was more an accusation then question, but David answered anyway.

"He refused to come with us, to be one of us." David intensely studied the wall on the other side of the room, Sam saw sorrow in his eyes as he remembered something. "We thought he would come to us, when he starts to feel the hunger. He never turned up, but when we returned to our lair, his scent and the faint smell of sex lingered around the entrance cave."

"Star?!" Sam murmured, David's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the girl's name

"She was mine, she betrayed me. But it's not important." David took a deep breath to calm down.

"Why are you breathing?" David arched an eyebrow at Sam's question; his eyes twinkled with amusement at the sudden inquisition. Sam blushed a bit before he started to explain himself better. "I mean you are died, well a vampire anyway, a vampire didn't need to breath."

"In a way you are right. We didn't need to breathe or eat normal food, but we can. Our human genetic instincts couldn't be destroyed just because we became vampires. That's why we breath," David cocked his head side way. "More likely stimulate breathing, or eating, we can still digest normal food, only in smaller portions, because our stomach changed somewhat for the blood's detestation."

"Wow"

"There are a few more interesting facts, like how our body strength will increase; your sight will become clearer, somehow more accurate. Oh, and you will be able to fly."


End file.
